Sirius Black
'''Sirius Orion Black '''is a wizard, a Marauder, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He is one of James Potter's closest friends and godfather to Harry Potter. Biography Childhood and Years at Hogwarts Sirius Black was raised at Number 12 Grimmauld Place along with his brother Regulus Black. His parents were Walburga Black and Orion Black. Sirius attended Hogwarts in 1971 at the age of 11. He was sorted into Gryffindor where he made friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. During his time in school, he took Muggle Studies, and loved it enough to suggest Harry add it to his elective courses. Sirius and his friends christened themselves "The Marauders," and got into all kinds of trouble during their years at school. One of their greatest accomplishments was creating a map of the Hogwarts grounds that tracked people on the grounds and detailed several of the castle's secret passageways. The enchanted map could only be revealed with a code, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and could be wiped blank if the user said, "Mischief managed." Any other attempt to access the map would result in the user being insulted by the enchanted parchment and the map makers themselves. Sirius and his friends signed the map as, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Padfoot was Sirius's nickname among his friends. Sirius did not get along with Severus Snape, another student in his year in Slytherin. They dueled frequently. During his fifth year, Sirius became an Animagus, a wizard who can shift into an animal at will. Sirius's Animagus form is a large black Irish Wolfhound. In Sirius's seventh year, he and Peter Pettigrew ran a butterbeer trade using secret passages into Hogsmeade. Sirius was also thrown out of Madam Rosmerta's for getting into a fight with Regulus Black this year. Before graduating, Sirius would run away from his family home to live with James, where he was treated by the Potters as a second son. James and Sirius frequently refer to each other as "brothers," and even friends of theirs are used to the two claiming a familial relationship. While in school, Sirius Black grew especially close with Remus Lupin. Not much is known about their relationship at Hogwarts, but they do still, sometimes, share a bed, especially on nights after a full moon. Despite this intimacy, Sirius has told Lily that he and Remus have never consummated their relationship. First Wizarding War After graduating, Sirius, along with his friends, became members of the Order of the Phoenix, to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When the Potters were marked for death, Dumbledore advised them to use a Fidelius Charm, and suggested Sirius be named their Secret Keeper. However, only to Sirius and the Potter's knowledge, Sirius suggested they change the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, as he was less likely to be suspected of being the Secret Keeper. Sirius was also suspicious of their other friend, Remus Lupin, a suspicion that would ruin Sirius and Remus's close relationship. The Potters agreed to using Peter Pettigrew, and they went into hiding. When Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1981, Sirius was named as his godfather. After the Potters were betrayed by Peter, Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban without trial, as everyone believed he was their Secret Keeper and thus the traitor. Even Remus Lupin testified that Sirius was James and Lily's best friend, and was most likely their Secret Keeper. This testimony put a deep rift in the relationship between Remus and Sirius. The Potters, however, testified to the events of the night, detailing Peter's betrayal and subsequent sacrifice. When the court was sure their memories weren't altered, Sirius was released from Azkaban, but he has carried psychological scars of the experience ever since. After the First Wizarding War Sirius was a huge presence in Harry's life. When Harry was young, Sirius would change into his Animagus form and Harry would fall asleep beside the large black dog. Sirius would also take Harry on rides on his enchanted motorbike. Their trips were frequently adventures in the Muggle world to visit entertaining places like the movies or amusement parks and such. One spring, in 1991, Sirius took Harry to the zoo and let Harry explore the reptile house on his own (because serpents made him uneasy). When he went to check on Harry, the boy unintentionally made the glass holding a boa constrictor vanish and saw the snake communicate with Harry, and Sirius realized Harry was a Parselmouth. Personality -Category:Canon Characters Category:Gryffindors